The Perfect Match
by Citation-2
Summary: AU. 1993: Probie Gibbs must drive a young man to his intended match, a much older woman. But what will happen when a car crash forces Gibbs to spend time with his very special charge, one Tony DiNozzo? SLASH with a bit of supernatural! Tony.
1. Chapter 1

**The Perfect Match**

**By Gunnery Sergeant**

_Thanks to __**Finlaure**__, my wonderful friend and betareader!_

**Part One**

**1993**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had never liked playing the fetch and carry guy for his superiors. As a Marine earlier and as a Federal Agent later, he had always thought the government paid him to do his job to protect and serve his country, and not to be a driver or delivery guy for the upper brass.

However, this time he hadn't complained too much when the NCIS Director has assigned him this task. After ten days spent reviewing cold cases under Riley McAllister's supervision as his boss Mike Franks recovered from a gunshot wound, Gibbs would have done almost anything to get away from the office.

Also, a trip by car to New York kept him away from his house for a few days. Maybe, when he got back, the disappointment he felt the past months every time he went back in those empty rooms would be a bit more muted. Maybe.

Gibbs couldn't say he hadn't been surprised by his wife leaving him and subsequent request of divorce. He had been aware their marriage had been deteriorating for months, from the moment he had told Caroline he wasn't ready to have a child. She had pressed to know when he would be, and he had honestly admitted he might never be. He remembered the way she had looked at him, with disappointment, hurt and even a hint of betrayal.

Gibbs' hands tightened on the steering wheel as he resolutely pushed away those thoughts from his mind and decided to focus on something else as he drove toward NY.

He threw a side glance to his silent passenger and he found himself wondering what the guy was thinking in that moment. Was he excited? Or was he feeling more like a man about to be executed? Was he thinking about what kind of life he was going to have? Did he know who was the woman he had been chosen to be matched with?

Gibbs prided himself on his ability to read people well, but this young man, this Anthony DiNozzo, was completely expressionless, and hadn't uttered a single word besides introducing himself, since he had got into the car.

Normally Gibbs would welcome the silence, but he was curious about his passenger's special nature, and having an inquisitive mind, he would like to know more about the guy, if only to enrich his knowledge. He had never gone to college, but he had never stopped learning, and he had done it by observing, by listening, and of course by reading.

That was how Gibbs knew something about the people called Perfect Matches. He had read somewhere that every now and then a child was born with an extremely rare combination of recessive genes that made him or her very special. Basically it allowed these individuals to become their first sexual partner's perfect mate, in and out of bed, although Gibbs had no idea of how it exactly happened. He just knew the needs and likes of these people became the perfect match for their partner's—forever.

This of course could cause all kind of problems if such a boy or a girl had their first sexual experience with the wrong partner. That was why all children were DNA tested at birth, so that their parents could be made aware of the possible troubles ahead. But there was also the flip of the coin: once matched, this people became faithful for life, and the government had been quick to find way to put this characteristic to good use.

As soon as a child like this was discovered, the authorities asked the parents if they could take custody of the newborn. They said they would provide the child with a safe environment to grow up, a top class education and all the means to make a right choice of their first – and ultimately only – partner. A lot of parents, especially those with financial difficulties or scared of dealing with such a potentially problematic child, accepted the offer and trusted their little ones to the authorities, thinking it was the best choice for their babies.

Gibbs too would think the same— had he not known what the parents weren't told.

Such as the fact that the children were kept under close surveillance after puberty, to avoid they could have any chance to fall in love with someone before the government decided who they had to be matched with.

When a match was found, they were first given a cocktail of hormones to make them receptive and ready to fall in love, and then they were given some sedatives, to keep them in this ready-to-fall in love condition until the moment they actually met their match.

In other words, the authorities used the Perfect Matches as "gifts" to be given to people who deserved them, with no concerns about these boys' and girls' likes or dislikes, interests or life ambitions. They were programmed to fall in love with the first person they would be intimate with, with no choice at all to decide who this person would be.

Anthony DiNozzo, the college-age kid at his side was a case to the point. Gibbs was driving him toward his match: a fifty-something career woman, who had never found the time to look out for a husband while she was leading her multi-billion company, but who now felt lonely. She had given millions to help the current SECNAV's political career and now the guy was rewarding her, by giving her this tall, brown-haired, green-eyed young man thirty years her junior.

Gibbs found it extremely unfair toward the kid. He had nothing against career-women, but he firmly believed everyone should be held accountable of their life choices and their consequences. This woman had sacrificed everything for financial success, and it was fine, but it was wrong to make this young man pay the price of her decisions. She should have contacted a wedding agency and look out for a man of her age to marry if she felt lonely. But no, she had been probably concerned men would have been after her money, not her, and so her friend, the SECNAV, had offered her the perfect solution. By doing so, they would deny the kid any chance to enjoy all those things young people liked to do, because Gibbs could hardly imagine a fifty year old wanting to go to dance in a disco, go on hitch-hike trip or make love in improbable places as he and Shannon had done. This very young man would never get the chance to become a father and experience the wonder of holding his newborn baby in his arms for the first time, of seeing that child grow into a young lady… Gibbs concentration returned to the present as he saw the cars in front of him were stopping.

He slowed down sharply and signaled the trouble to the drivers following him switching on his hazard lights, but it wasn't enough. A moment later something impacted against the car, and only the fastened safety belts prevented Gibbs and his passenger from slamming their heads in the windshield. However Gibbs had had his foot on the brake pedal when they were hit, so the car didn't jump forward, and didn't hit the truck in front of them.

Cursing under his breath, Gibbs turned to look at his companion, "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes, I am, Agent Gibbs. Thank you," the young man answered with a nod and slightly shaking voice.

"Good."

Gibbs got out of the car to check the damage and have a word with the guy who had hit them. The man was all belligerent, claiming it was Gibbs' fault, but calmed down as soon as he saw the agent's badge.

Then, as soon as the traffic started again, they moved their cars to an emergency space, dealt with all the paperwork needed for insurance purposes, and then they exited the highway, because both cars needed some repairs in order to resume the journey.

**X**

Two hours later, Gibbs checked both himself and DiNozzo in a small but clean motel room. The mechanic had said the car would be ready in one or two days tops, and there was no rental agency nearby, so waiting was their only option. When he had phoned to the office to explain why he and DiNozzo would be late, the director hadn't be happy, but had said it was okay and that he would alert the kid's future match of the delay.

During the conversation, the director had reminded Gibbs twice of the injection he had to give to the boy, and now the agent was rummaging in the bag he had been given for the pre-filled syringes. However, when he finally found them, he discovered they had all been broken during the crash.

As he stared at them, Gibbs wondered what to do. Should he call and tell the director to send someone carrying replacements?

Looking at the too quiet youngster sitting on the other bed, he frowned. He had seen how that poor kid had walked from the mechanic to the hotel. Not like the energetic twenty something young man he was, but like he was in trance or too dazed to know what was going on around him.

Gibbs hadn't liked it. He knew it wasn't his business and that he was supposed to obey his orders, but this wasn't a matter of national security. This wasn't a war. This was more like taking a lamb to a slaughterhouse, and he felt uncomfortable with it. So, in an act of rebellion against a system that considered Anthony DiNozzo a little more than a stud horse who had to mate only with the mare chosen for him, Gibbs decided not to call to get more drugs.

That night, after they had a hamburger and a steak in a nearby diner, Gibbs watched as DiNozzo, as silent as always got ready to bed, and noticed his movements seemed a little more coordinated than earlier in the evening. Was it possible the sedatives were already weaning off? And if so, had Gibbs just put himself in a potentially dangerous situation?

Would DiNozzo try to approach him in sexual way if the drugs weaned off completely before they could resume their journey?

Gibbs shook his shoulders. If that happened, he would stop the boy. He wasn't interested in men, and the kid was lithe, and not very muscular. It wouldn't be a problem for a trained Marine to keep him at bay.

.

.

So, what do you think? Let me know and remember reviews make me update faster!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to: () (there was no name), Leigh, Larissa, tinkerbellblu83 for their reviews!**

.

.

The next day Gibbs found himself wishing DiNozzo, no, Tony how the kid informed him he preferred to be called, had still been under the effect of the sedatives. Or better, his ears sometimes wished that, because the young man was a real chatterbox.

It looked like he wanted to make up for how silent he had been the previous day by talking non-stop about anything and everything. Gibbs found it difficult to keep up with him, as the kid's conversation jumped from one topic to another and then back to the previous one with incredible fastness. The agent sometimes longed for the previous day's silence, but those thoughts were always fleeting, because deep inside he was happy to see Tony behave as a kid of his age as they strolled along the small town streets.

It was a sunny day, and Gibbs liked to be outside, stretching his legs and exploring a new place just for pleasure of it. He couldn't remember the last time he had a day without any kind of chore to do. A day all for himself, without any kind of schedule to keep, besides getting something to eat when he or his companion got hungry.

As they walked, looking at the buildings and inside the shop windows, Tony told Gibbs about his college studies – he was a major in English Literature – his passions – movies and basket – and his life before he had been chosen to be Madeleine Fairchild's match.

"I never lived at the campus, but in a historic building near Georgetown University," Tony explained. "Mrs. O'Neill, the housekeeper, knew my class schedule better than me and her shouts when I dared to return home a few minutes later after I was expected would have made a Marine Drill Sergeant proud!" he laughed and then turned to look at Gibbs. "Were you a Marine, Agent Gibbs?"

"Still I am. There is no such thing as an ex-Marine. How do you know?"

Tony shook his shoulders and smiled brightly. "It's was guess, based on your hair cut, the way you always keep your back ramrod straight, and the fact you are a Navy cop. I thought an ex-soldier would have preferred to work for the Army CID."

Gibbs nodded, inwardly impressed by the kid's knowledge and deductive skills. "Not many people know about NCIS or the Army CID."

Tony shook his shoulders again, "We were encouraged to learn as much as possible about politicians, financial tycoons and military forces. Besides, had I got to choose my career, I'd have liked to become a cop or a federal agent, so I've been always interested in the FBI, CIA, DEA and all the other agencies."

Gibbs was surprised by the absence of any hint of regret in his companion's voice at the thought he had been denied to choose his own future. "Is not it hard not to be able to choose your own path based on your interests and likings?" he asked, unable to stifle his curiosity.

"No. The government took care of me since my mother died and my father decided he wasn't able to take appropriate care of a problematic kid as me. Since then, Mrs. O'Neill and her husband have been near me, treating me as their child, and following their advice about what to study has never been an obligation. I liked to please them. I love them."

Gibbs nodded, and kept to himself the disgust he felt toward the O'Neill's. It seemed clear to him that the Perfect Matches' compulsion to model themselves to be a perfect fit for the persons they loved wasn't limited to their first sexual partner. These kids would do everything to please their parents or caretakers, and the O'Neill's had no qualms in exploiting that desire to please. And as soon as Gibbs realized it, he also understood why Tony, who was well aware of how much older than him Miss Fairchild was, wasn't in any way upset to be matched to her. He was doing what Mrs. O'Neill had told him to do. He would probably throw himself into the fire if that damned woman asked him to.

**x**

"So, is the Marine training as tough as it was shown in _Full Metal Jacket_?" Tony said later in the afternoon.

"What?" Gibbs asked with a frown.

Tony's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you haven't see it! _Full Metal Jacket_, 1987. By Stanley Kubrick with Matthew Modine, Ronald Lee Ermey, Adam Baldwin, Vincent D'Onofrio. It's about the training of Marines at Parris Island during the Vietnam War. You must have seen it! It's a classic."

Gibbs shook his head. "I don't watch many movies. I prefer to do other things in my free time."

"Like what?" the kid asked skeptical.

"Woodwork. I like to build things with my hands."

"What kind of things? Carvings? Piece of furniture?" Tony pressed, scrunching his nose in distaste.

"Those too, but at the moment I'm building a boat."

That caused the youngster to widen his eyes again. "A boat? A real one? Or a model?"

"A real one."

"Cool! And where are you building it? At some marina?"

"Nope, in my basement," Gibbs answered smugly, and laughed at how Tony's eyes almost popped out of his sockets in stupor.

The chirping of his agency-issued cell phone intruded into Gibbs' merriment, and he opened it to take the call, thinking it could be Mike, or the director.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"_Mr. Gibbs, I'm Andrew Rice."_

"Mr. Rice, what can I do for you?" he asked, as he wondered what his lawyer wanted. "How did you get this number?"

"_I called your office and they gave it to me when I told them I had something important to tell you."_

"And?"

"_Well, due to an unexpected opening in Judge Nelson's schedule, your divorce suit was discussed today instead of next week as planned. I had no time to alert you before because I got the Judge's call only one hour before I had to appear in court."_

"That's fine," Gibbs answered, a bit impatient. "How did it go?"

"_Perfectly. As expected, Nelson didn't grant any alimony to your new ex-wife, on the basis she makes more money than you. And she does! Dentists are so expensive! Pity we couldn't ask her to pay alimony to you." _Rice laughed, but when Gibbs didn't join him the lawyer soon sobered_. "The divorce has been finalized and will soon be on record. Congratulation, Mr. Gibbs, you're again a free man!" _

The lawyer laughed again, but Gibbs couldn't bring himself to join him.

The divorce meant he had failed as husband; that he hadn't been able to keep faith to his wedding vows and, as far as he was concerned, there was nothing to celebrate.

Gibbs closed the call by telling Rice he would pass by to settle his bill as soon as he was back in DC, and put the cell phone back in his pocket.

Tony stepped closer to him and asked gently, "Did you get bad news?"

"It was my lawyer. He told me I'm now officially divorced."

"I'm sorry," the young man whispered, reaching out to touch his arm.

"Don't be. It's for the best, both for me and my wife…ex-wife."

"Maybe it is, but you're hurting all the same."

Gibbs didn't answer, and resumed his walk, his previous good mood just a memory.

**X**

Later that night, in his motel bed, Gibbs turned again and sighed. He was tired, but sleep was slow to come. He had too many thoughts running into his mind.

He adjusted his pillow, punching it into submission and closed his eyes again, hoping this time he would be able to fall asleep. However, as soon as he did it, Caroline's face appeared in his mind, her expression as full of sadness and disappointment as it had been the day he had told her he didn't want to have children. Then her face mingled with Shannon's joyous and anxious one the day she had announced to him they were going to have a baby.

That, of course, caused his never ending grief and pain to resurface yet again from the corner of his mind where he tried to confine it, and Gibbs bit hard on his lower lip to stifle a sob as his eyes filled with tears.

There was a rustling of fabric coming from the nearby bed and then, a few seconds later, his mattress dipped beneath another body's weight, as two arms wrapped around him in a clumsy embrace.

Gibbs rushed to free himself and switched on the light. "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed at Tony.

A hurt expression flashed on the youth's face. "I just wanted to comfort you. I know you're hurting. You shouldn't be alone."

"Well, you're wrong. I want to be alone. Get back to your bed."

Tony didn't leave. Instead, he reached out and hugged Gibbs again. "You aren't sad just because of the divorce, are you? I feel a deeper pain in you…something older yet still very close to you…a terrible sense of loss. What happened to you?"

"Stop it!" Gibbs snarled, pushing the kid away from him. "It's not your damn business. Go back to your bed and keep your hands to yourself, freak. I don't need you."

Gibbs saw Tony get deadly pale as his green eyes filled with tears. He watched as the younger man walked to his bed, his shoulders hunched and his head bowed.

When one of Tony' hands rose to brush the tears away from his eyes, Gibbs felt shame overwhelm him.

Why he had treated Tony so badly? The kid had just wanted to comfort him, and he had treated him as if he was affected by leprosy. He had insulted the boy, called him freak and it was shameful.

Yet, Gibbs couldn't bring himself to apologize. His boss had a rule against apologies, and he was making it one of his own too, although he wasn't yet sure about what number give to it.

So, he simply switched off the light and reclined again, even if he knew that now Tony's distraught face would come haunt him as much as Caroline's and Shannon's.

.

.

So, what do you think? I guess most of you would like to head slap Gibbs for how he treated Tony, but as you know the man is pretty good at punishing himself. Let me know your thoughts and remember reviews make me update faster!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to: tinkerbellblu83, katy, Larissa and angel for their reviews!**

**And...take a look at the rating! *Wink!***

.

.

The next morning, Gibbs woke up late. Not because he had slept in, but simply because it had been almost dawn when he had finally managed to doze.

Tony was still asleep, so he dressed in silence and walked to the mechanic to check if the car was ready. It wasn't, for the guy was still waiting for a spare, but he got the promise the car would be ready later that evening or the next morning at maximum.

Gibbs returned to the hotel feeling relieved he wouldn't be confined in close quarters with Tony for much longer.

He had spent most of the night thinking of what had happened, and he had realized that not giving the drugs to the boy hadn't been one of his best ideas. Tony's 'powers', for a lack of a better word, were awakening. His empathy had already returned, and that was why he had been able to read Gibbs' emotions so well. It was dangerous, because it meant his sexual needs might soon awake too, and the agent didn't relish the idea of being closed in a room or a car with a hormonally charged twenty year old. He had had enough of that when he was a DI in the Corps, and didn't want a repeat of it.

After they had breakfast, Gibbs took Tony outside for another stroll in the city, thinking it would be best to be outside, surrounded by people, instead of being alone in a room.

Tony was silent and even more withdrawn than he had been during their first day together, inside the car. There was no trace of the spirited kid of yesterday, and Gibbs' stomach twisted when he realized it was because of how he had treated Tony the previous night.

So, swallowing his pride and forgetting Mike's rules, he stopped his companion with a hand on his arm and said, "Tony, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I had no right to say those things, and I was so wrong in treating you so harshly."

"You were hurting," Tony replied softly, the first words he had uttered since he had ordered his breakfast.

"I was, but it's not a justification. You were trying to help me, and I insulted you. Please forgive me, it won't happen again."

"Of course I forgive you, Agent Gibbs," Tony said with a bright smile. Then he grabbed Gibbs by an arm and pulled him near a shop window. "Look at that watch! It's a Rolex! How does a small town have a shop selling such expensive watches and doesn't have a video rental? Or a car rental, although I'm happy we could spend a few days here…"

As Gibbs half-listened to Tony's chatter, a shiver ran along his spine, as he realized the true meaning of the younger man's words. "Of course I forgive you…_because you want/wish me to forgive you and I can't do any different_."

Good Lord! People like Tony should be kept under protection for their whole life! The risks they could be abused or exploited without even realizing it were terribly high. What if the persons they were matched to were cruel? Or evil? Or if they had strange kinks in bed? Gibbs didn't know much about the BDSM lifestyle, but he was aware of its core rule: 'Sane, safe and consensual'. But could it really be consensual with a person like Tony, whose very own nature made him put others' needs and wishes before his own good?

"Don't think so hard, you'll get a headache," Tony admonished Gibbs, waving a finger under his nose, before pulling the older man by his sleeve and dragging him toward a shop selling sweets.

**X**

Later in the afternoon, Tony got silent again, but this time it wasn't because of something Gibbs had said or done. He just got very contemplative, and so lost in his thoughts the NCIS agent had to pull him sharply on the side to avoid him walking straight into a street lamp pole. After it happened for the third time in twenty minutes, Gibbs decided to get back to the motel, because as distracted as he was Tony was a danger for himself and the others.

Once in the safety of their room, they ate the pizza they had bought on their way to the motel. Then Gibbs settled on his bed with a novel while Tony watched – or tried to – a movie on TV.

A couple of hours later, Gibbs noticed how tense he was and put down his book. He felt jumpy, as if he was in danger, but what danger there could be in a motel room?

Standing from the bed, he walked to the door and checked its sturdiness and the lock. Then he did the same with the window and its shutters. Everything was fine. So why did he feel so uneasy?

Walking back to his bed, Gibbs looked at Tony. His companion had given up any pretensions to watch the TV and was now staring up at the ceiling, unmoving but for his fingers drumming over his chest and the legs he kept on crossing and uncrossing at the ankle. He too looked nervous and jumpy. No, correction. Tony was the nervous and jumpy one—and he was broadcasting his feelings so much Gibbs was affected by them too.

Reassured and worried at the same time, Gibbs asked Tony if he wanted him to go and buy a glass of warm milk from the nearby diner where they had eaten breakfast and which was still open.

The young man shook his head. "Don't worry about me, Agent Gibbs. I think it's just nerves about what will happen tomorrow night with Madeleine Fairchild." Tony waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Gibbs snorted, amused, and uttered, "Yeah." He understood why Tony was so nervous. He had been a virgin when he and Shannon had slept together for the first time, the night he had proposed her, and boy, what a nervous wreck he had been!

Smiling to himself, Gibbs went back to his bed, but not to read. He slipped beneath the covers, switched off his bedside lamp, and tired from the previous restless night, he fell asleep quickly.

**X**

Time later, Gibbs couldn't say how much, he woke up with the distinct sensation something was wrong. It took him a few seconds to get his bearings and when he did, his eyes snapped open in the darkened room.

Tony was in bed with him, and the young man was caressing him – his t-shirt covered chest and back, and his bare arms – with frantic, urgent hands. And it wasn't just that: the boy was also humping his thigh with his hard cock.

Just as the previous night, Gibbs rushed to disentangle himself and switched on the light.

"Tony!" he exclaimed, trying to control his shock. "What are you doing?"

"I-I…there is this feeling…I feel restless…Can't sleep, can't think…this is nice…" Tony mumbled, barely coherent, as he pushed his cock against Gibbs' leg.

Gibbs cursed under his breath as he tried to control the instinctive urge to push the youth away. This was all his fault, not Tony's, and he didn't want to hurt him again.

"Tony," he said, taking a gentle but firm hold of his companion's shoulders to stop him from moving. "Go in the shower and use your hand. It will be even nicer."

Tony stared at him, uncomprehending. "Shower? My hand? How?" A frown, then, "You mean down there?" he added in an afterthought, as if he was shocked by the idea.

"Well, yeah. You know how to do it…don't you?" Gibbs asked, feeling slightly stupid. Of course Tony knew it!

"No. Mrs. O'Neill told me to don't touch myself- ever." With a strong, urgent twist of his body, Tony managed to escape Gibbs' hold and plastered himself against the older man's body. His hands slipped beneath Gibbs' t-shirt, brushing his nipples and making the agent gasp. Then Tony shifted position and when he rocked his hips again, he pressed straight against Gibbs' hard cock.

_What?_

Why was he hard? He wasn't gay! Yet, the more Tony rubbed against him, wild, unrestrained, needy, the more excited Gibbs became.

Tony's need was almost a palpable thing, and if there was something Gibbs liked, it was to know he was needed. He liked when his partners wanted him to take care of them and their needs. Just like Shannon during their first time…or any other time.

Gibbs liked to be in charge and in control outside bed and, in a way, he liked it between the sheets too. But he didn't like to be sexually aggressive to get that control. He liked when his partners simply trusted him to take care of them and of every one of their needs. He liked gentleness in bed. He liked to worship, not ravish…and Tony…Damn it! Look at him! At his open, trusting expression. At how pliant he was under his hands…

Without even realizing it, Gibbs rolled Tony beneath him and looked down at the young man. He looked so gorgeous, needy and full of trust and expectations.

Gently Gibbs ran a hand over the cotton covered chest, and then slid it upward over the collar bone, fingertips lightly tracing the tender flesh on Tony's neck. Then he bent his head forward and whispered in his soon to be lover's ear, "Let me take care of you...just enjoy."

Tony moaned, and instinctively tilted his head, offering his neck for more through exploration.

Gibbs groaned at the sight and raising his hand, he tangled it into soft brown hair, applying a gentle pressure to keep Tony's head still as his lowered his face. He kissed the youth gently, tentatively at first. Then he gripped Tony's head a bit more firmly while slanting his head to deepen the kiss. The youth responded, kissing him back, and Gibbs forgot everything but the feeling of those soft, wet lips moving beneath his own.

When lack of air forced them to separate, Gibbs pulled back, smiling gently when Tony whimpered in protest and tried to pull him down again.

"Shhh..." he soothed. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm just giving you what you need." Gibbs quickly discarded his t-shirt and boxers, and helped Tony to do the same, leaving both of them naked, with no barriers between them.

A part of Gibbs was shocked by what was happening. By the idea he was having sex with a man and enjoying it. That part knew there was something wrong in that picture. But the other part of him didn't care. He was burning with the need to give pleasure to Tony, to be the first one to bring him to orgasm, to teach him how good it felt to be intimate with another person in this way.

Lowering again atop of his lover, Gibbs curled one arm under Tony, pulling him close, while he used his other hand to explore the boy.

He ran his fingers through the soft hair, stroked Tony's cheekbones with his thumbs, kissed the corners of his eyes, and then the soft, closed eyelids.

Throughout his ministrations, Tony lay still, but for his hands, that moved restlessly along Gibbs' back. Then the hands got bolder, and one of them slipped between their bodies, sliding down and caressing Gibbs' abdomen...and then his groin.

Gibbs groaned at the tentative touch and surged upward, capturing Tony's mouth for another deep kiss, tongue stroking tongue with urgency, breaths coming in quick gasps so as to prologue the kiss, the contact.

Then Gibbs pulled back and slid down along Tony's body, covering the flat, smooth but for some chest hair skin with kisses and licks.

Tony began to shift and arch beneath him, as his moans became louder. A shaking hand posed on Gibbs' head as he trailed kisses down Tony's chest and belly, and then the fingers tightened in the agent's hair when the older man blew air over the boy's cock.

"Argh!" Tony all but shouted, followed by a rough, "Please..."

Gibbs knew his lover had probably no idea of what he was begging for, but he did. So he rose on his knees and, after a slight hesitation, he wrapped his right hand around Tony's cock, while he used his left one on his own shaft.

Slowly, he began to move his hands up and down their cocks, all the while looking at Tony's face, observing avidly the emotions flashing in those expressive eyes.

The first time Gibbs swept his thumb over Tony's cock, the boy almost mewled, and so he did it again, hoping to hear more of that sound. But it was nothing compared to Tony's reaction when Gibbs pressed against the underside of the youth's erection. His lover shuddered and arched sharply, and his moan sounded almost pained.

"Shh," Gibbs soothed, briefly letting of his own needy erection to rub his hand in circles over Tony's taut belly. "It's okay. It gets better."

Tony nodded and when Gibbs resumed stroking him, the boy began to move with him. The slim hips began to thrust against the older man's hand and he smiled in encouragement. "Yeah, Tony...like that."

Gibbs' left hand wrapped again around his neglected cock as his own movements sped up. He could feel the tension coiling in his belly as his balls tightened and he knew it was just a matter of moments before he came. But first he wanted to watch Tony find his first release...

He jerked off the boy with desperate intensity and a moment later his efforts were rewarded when Tony threw his head back against the pillow, eyes tightly shut, mouth open in his ecstasy and back arched as his cock pulsed and spurted inside Gibbs' fist.

It was only then that Gibbs let go of his control and with a loud groan allowed himself to come, harder than he had in a long time.

Shaking with the intensity of his climax, the older man had barely the strength to move slightly on the side, before he collapsed.

The bed was small for two broad-shouldered men, but neither of them had the inclination to move to the other, empty cot. So Gibbs pulled up the covers over their sweaty bodies, pushed closer to Tony in an attempt to get away from the edge of the bed and fell asleep, warm and sated and, at least for that moment, unable to grasp the enormity of what they had just done.

**XXX**

The next morning Gibbs woke up feeling very warm and with the urge to scratch his belly. He moved his hand and then he froze when he realized he wasn't alone in bed, but was instead pressed against a naked Tony.

The memories of what had happened the previous night crashed over him like a ton of bricks.

He had had sex with another man— and that alone would be enough to make him freak out. But to make things far more complex, the guy he had just slept with wasn't a normal man. He was a Perfect Match. A formerly virgin Perfect Match and if he had to believe to the tales – and Gibbs had every reason to believe them after experiencing how strong Tony's empathy and telepathy were – the youth was now bonded to him, his sexual tastes a perfect fit for the older man's; his personality, a perfect match for the agent's, in and out of bed.

That thought alone would be very hard to accept even if they had slept together because they had been in love and had decided to take such a step. But since one, they weren't in love; and two, Tony was destined to someone else, a woman, the thought they could be bonded in that way was overwhelmingly distressing.

Gibbs felt his stomach twist a moment before his mouth filled with the bitter taste of his bile. He bolted from the bed and rushed to the bathroom, just in time to throw up in the sink.

Oh God! What had he done?

This was all his fault. If he had just called and asked for the broken syringes replacements! If he hadn't decided he knew better than the people who had handled Tony so far. If he had just done what he had been told to do, this would have never happened and Tony - because he was the one going to pay the price of Gibbs' idiocy and loss of control – would not be now in this situation.

The feel of two hands rubbing his bare back startled Gibbs. He whipped his head around and found himself staring at Tony's green, sad eyes.

"I'm sorry," Gibbs whispered, fully aware of how little those words could do to atone his mistake. "I thought I was doing a good thing by not giving you those drugs, 'cause I didn't like how dazed they made you—but it was a terrible mistake." Tony nodded slowly, but his hands never stopped caressing his back soothingly. "But there is something I can do for you. I'll call the SECNAV and tell him what happened and why. I'll take full responsibility for my actions, and you won't be obliged to go on with this...rouse. They'll find someone else for Madeleine Fairchild, and you'll be free from your obligations to her."

"Free to do what, Agent Gibbs?" Tony asked, his tone matter of fact, and without any trace of anger or sarcasm. "You don't want me. You have just divorced and there is no room for me in your heart. It's too full of pain and regrets. Besides, you aren't gay and had sex with me only because I broadcast my needs to you and you weren't able to resist them. However, I'm bisexual and thus able to go with a woman, and Madeleine Fairchild wants me—a lot. We met weeks ago, before my graduation, and she is nice. She likes movies, theatrical plays and owns an important collection of ancient books. We share common interests...probably more than I share with you...and that's a good thing. I'll be okay with her."

"But...aren't you bonded with me?" Gibbs asked, even as some relief crept over him.

Tony nodded. "Yes, but I still have my empathy. I'll be able to sense her wishes and fulfill them…although she will never be able to fulfill mine."

_Because you are the only one able to do it_, Gibbs mentally completed the line. "Ya sure?" he said aloud. "I'll do what I said before…I'll call the SECNAV and tell him to send a replacement."

"There are no replacements available. All the other males are far too young. The only thing a phone call would achieve would be to ruin your career, and I don't want it. These two days we spent together…I loved them. I've never felt so carefree, so _normal_ since I was a kid, and for that, I thank you." Tony smiled gently. "Everything will be okay. In ancient times, people seldom married out of love. Marriages were arranged by parents, and the children had little or no saying about whom they were married to. Yet, a lot of couples learned to love each other after they got married. Maybe it will happen to me too."

"All right," Gibbs said slowly. "If you are really sure of this, I'll do as you say."

"I'm sure." Tony said firmly, and then he added, "Why don't you take a shower? It's already 0900 and our car should be ready by now. I think it would be for the best if we arrived to destination without any further delay."

Gibbs nodded, "You are right."

"Good."

Tony moved away and as he watched the boy leave the bathroom, Gibbs felt his heart swell with that kind of respect and admiration he had felt for only a handful of his CO's during his fifteen years in the Marines.

**X**

Eight hours later, Gibbs and Tony said goodbye to each other in front of the Fairchild Residence main entry. They both kept it short; acutely conscious they could not say too much with Madeleine Fairchild standing so close to Tony.

When it was done, Gibbs' refused the woman's offer to spend the night in one of guest houses scattered on the property, claiming he wanted to start his journey back to DC at once, since he had lost two days because of the crash.

Then he got into the car and turned the engine on. As he drove along the driveway toward the gates, Gibbs looked into the mirror as Tony's shape became smaller and smaller and found that he was praying Madeleine Fairchild would really appreciate what a terrific gift she had been given.

As for himself, he was pretty sure Anthony DiNozzo was one of the finest men he ever had the pleasure to know, and one he would never forget.

.

.

So, what do you think? Let me know and remember reviews make me update faster! Yeah, because, of course, this is just the start…


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to: tinkerbellblu83, Erynn, angel, Sam for the reviews! I'm happy you are enjoying the story!**

**Part Two**

**2003**

_A/N: I've played a bit with the episodes timeline, twisting some things here and there. The most important one is that "SWAK" happens far closer to "Dead Man Talking" than it happened in the series. "Twilight" (which isn't covered in this story), will happen in May 2005 as it happened in the series._

Gibbs parked the truck in his driveway and just sat there, in the dark, unwilling to get out and go inside the house. His mood was such a far cry from how it had been only one hour ago.

The day had been a productive one, with another dirt bag caught and put behind bars, and he, Kate, Stan, Abby and Ducky had gone to a pub near the Navy Yard to have a drink and a bite. He had been having a good time, until his cell phone had chirped. He had taken the call without first checking the caller ID, and he had been taken aback when he had recognized his third ex-wife's drunken voice. Stephanie had greeted him with a "Happy anniversary, bastard!", before she had covered him with enough insults to make a hardened Marine blush. Finally, just before he had interrupted the call, she had started to cry, and her broken hearted sobs were still echoing in his ears.

Their marriage had lasted fourteen months, most of them spent in Moscow, and for a while Gibbs had thought it could be the right one. But as soon as they had moved back to the States and Gibbs had been made lead agent on the MCRT, Stephanie had changed. She had started complaining about his work hours, about the fact his team was often called out during weekends, and about the time he spent down in the basement. She had started saying she felt alone, neglected. One evening, exasperated, Gibbs had told her his job was important, that he had a duty to his country. Stephanie had replied that she was important too, and that he had a duty toward her, and when he had failed to reply, but turned on his heels to retire in the basement, she had screamed he had a heart of ice and taken a swing at him with a baseball bat. She had left that very night, and filed for divorce the next day.

And now, six months after Gibbs had last seen her in the courthouse, Stephanie had called and filled his ears and soul with insults and tears.

"That is," Gibbs muttered, not for the first time. "She was the last one. There won't be more Mrs. Gibbs." He was tired of collecting failures. He would now concentrate only on his job, something he knew he was good at.

He finally got out of the truck, locked it and walked toward the door of his house. As he moved closer, he became aware there was a man on his doorsteps. He frowned, wondering who it could be. He wasn't expecting anyone, and it was a bit too late for some of his neighbors to drop by unannounced.

The stranger moved, and the lamp hanging from the wall near the door flooded his face with light.

Gibbs' steps faltered as he recognized the man. It had been ten years since the last time they had saw each other, but he had never forgotten him.

Anthony DiNozzo.

But what was he doing there, standing on his door steps?

There was only a way to know: ask him. Thus Gibbs resumed his walk and a few seconds later he was standing in front of his very unexpected guest.

DiNozzo hadn't changed much. He was a bit taller, broader, more muscled, but the face was the same, although a bit older. The face of a man, not of a boy.

They studied each other for a few moments, then DiNozzo smiled weakly, probably embarrassed and reached out with his hand, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Agent Gibbs."

"You too," Gibbs answered, shaking the offered hand. And it was really so. DiNozzo looked good, and it soothed a bit of the guilt he had been carried inside him for the past ten years. "Do want to come inside?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yes, thank you. I…uh…wish to talk with you, and it would be best if I did it inside."

Gibbs frowned, but nodded all the same. He turned the knob and opened his unlocked door, motioning DiNozzo to get in before him.

Once inside, Gibbs walked straight into his living room. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked as he indicated his guest should sit on the couch.

"No, thank you."

Gibbs poured himself a cup of hot coffee from his always ready machine, then sat down on the armchair close to the couch.

Silence reigned in the room for several minutes, as Gibbs watched DiNozzo rub his hands against his pants legs and look at everything but him.

The tension and embarrassment in the room was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. The older man realized he had to be the one break the impasse, if he wanted to know what was going on.

"How is Miss Fairchild?" he asked, hoping it would be a good question.

DiNozzo finally looked at him and answered, "She died seven years ago. A skiing incident in Aspen."

"I didn't know it," Gibbs replied, mentally cursing himself. Of all the questions he could have asked… "I can't remember hearing or reading it the news."

"You were an agent afloat in the Mediterranean Sea when it happened, so it's improbable the news reached you there."

"How do you know I was in the Med?" Gibbs asked, surprised.

DiNozzo smiled sadly. "Because I came looking for you just after her funeral. I- uh…wanted to see how you were…"

"Why?"

DiNozzo sobered, and his green eyes stared straight at him, "You know why. I'm bonded to you. I was fond of Madeleine, and we got along well, but there hasn't been a single day I haven't thought of you or longed to be near you. That's why I came looking for you."

Gibbs swallowed hard and nodded, uneasy. The idea the other man might have passed ten years longing for him wasn't a pleasant one, mostly because he knew DiNozzo's longing was hopeless. Stephanie had been right. His heart was made of ice. It had frozen when Shannon and Kelly had died, and none of his ex-wives or lovers had been able to even chip it—no matter how much he had hoped they would.

Aware DiNozzo was waiting for some sort of reply, Gibbs cleared his throat and said, "I was away for only six months. Why didn't you come back sooner?"

"Because I discovered you had married again…and then again."

"So you are now here because you know I'm now divorced?"

"No, not really."

"Then why?"

DiNozzo leant forward on the couch and asked eagerly, "Do you remember what I told you that day? That I would have liked to become a cop had I been able to choose my own career?"

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded. "I remember. A cop or a federal agent you said."

"Well, Madeleine left me some money in her will, so I resigned from my job as curator of her family's extensive collection of ancient books, entered the NYPD academy and became a cop." DiNozzo completed, flashing him a bright smile.

Gibbs found himself grinning back. "Congratulations! Do you serve in NY?"

"Nope. After a stint there, I moved to Philadelphia, and then to Baltimore. I never stayed long…but now…now I have found a place where I want to stay."

"Where?"

"NCIS, Head Quarters office."

"What?" Gibbs exclaimed, almost not believing his ears.

"I'm Special Agent Pacci's new probatory agent. I start tomorrow."

"And that's why you are here?"

"Yes. I wanted to alert you in advance, so it wouldn't be too much of a shock…and also…" DiNozzo's voice trailed off, as he turned his head to look at the fireplace.

"Also?" pressed Gibbs, having regained a bit of his calm.

The younger man returned to look at him, his eyes extraordinary luminous. "You know what you are for me, Agent Gibbs. You aren't my ideal partner—you are my only possible partner, and after spending three years near a woman I didn't and couldn't love, I know I'll spend the rest of my life alone if I can't have you."

Gibbs swallowed hard and began gently, "Look, DiNozzo…Tony. I-"

"You don't need to say anything," the younger man interrupted him quickly. "I feel, that just like in the past, you don't want me. Your heart is still too full of pain to open to me…or anybody else." DiNozzo, no Tony, looked at him interrogatively and Gibbs nodded, remembering his thoughts only a few minutes before. "All I ask you is this…could you find some time for me? To let me become your friend? I just wish to spend some time near you, and I swear, I'll never ask for more than you can give me." The younger man spoke in a rush, and with such emotion Gibbs didn't have to be an empath to understand how much Tony wanted it.

What could he do? On one hand, he thought it would be cruel to let Tony get closer fully knowing that the closeness would only taunt the other man with what it could never be. On the other hand, he had a responsibility toward Tony. Had the other man bonded with Madeleine Fairchild, not only he would have known true love with her, but the bond would have died with her, probably giving him a sense of closure. Who knew, maybe, in due time, Tony could have bonded again, this time with someone of his choice. But that couldn't happen because Tony was bonded to Gibbs, and wanted only him.

It was such a tragic irony. Gibbs had wanted to 'save' Tony from the impossible situation he had thought the younger man was in, and instead had condemned him to hopelessly loving a bitter old bastard.

Gibbs found himself thinking how much simpler everything would be if he could just accept Tony as his Perfect Match. He would have a companion who would never cheat on him or try to change him or complain because he worked too much. Tony, in return, would see all his wishes fulfilled, and the longing that had plagued him for so long would go away forever.

But that could never be. Gibbs wasn't bisexual and, perhaps even more importantly, he didn't want to love again. The past twelve years had been a terrible emotional rollercoaster, and they had left him empty and broken.

He didn't want to love again. It hurt too much when everything ended, because of death or because it turned out to have been just an illusion.

However, there was room in his heart for a friend. He liked Tony, always did, and still remembered fondly those two days spent strolling along those small town streets.

Besides, he owed the younger man. Neither of them was ever going to see their deepest longings fulfilled, but he had, at least, the means to lessen Tony's a bit- and he would do it, out of duty, and out of liking.

"Okay," Gibbs finally said, with a smile that became broader when he saw how Tony's whole being brightened upon hearing his answer.

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs!" Tony rushed to say, grabbing Gibbs' hand and squeezing it with both of his own.

"Call me Jethro," the older man said, "but only out of the office. This," and he looked down at their hands, "must not interfere with our jobs."

Tony sobered, and nodded. "It won't," he promised seriously. Then his face broke in another grin and, leaning forward, he asked excitedly, "Are you still building a boat in your basement? Can I see it?"

Gibbs laughed aloud – his first real laugh in God-only-knew how long—and stood up, pulling Tony up with him.

"I've just started a new one. Come on and I'll teach you how to sand the wood."

Speaking so, he walked toward the kitchen, following closely by his new friend and colleague.

.

.

So, what do you think? Let me know and remember reviews make me update faster!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to: tinkerbellblu83, Anonymous, Angel and Sam for the reviews! Sorry I didn't include you before, but the review alerts aren't currently working...**

.

.

It was 2030 at Gibbs was sitting at his desk, reading the reports Ducky, Kate, Stan and the SWAT squad who had intervened in the end had filled about the terrorist who had taken the Autopsy room in hostage two days before.

His shoulder hurt like hell every time he moved or just shifted his position on the chair, but it was nothing compared to the pain Gerald Jackson had to bear. The bullet the terrorist had put in his shoulder had almost caused the ME assistant to lose his arm, and it would be months before Gerald would be able to get back at work.

Gibbs was furious. That bastard had threatened and hurt his people on his own ground and then he had escaped without leaving a single clue behind. No fingerprints, no DNA samples, nothing but a fuzzy screen shot of his face.

_But I'll find you_, Gibbs silently vowed, as he looked down at the face that had been haunting his dreams the past two nights. _I'll find you, and when I do, I'll put a bullet in your head_.

Someone stepped by his desk and when a cup of fresh coffee appeared in his line of sight, Gibbs didn't need to rise his head to know who his visitor was.

Tony.

Who else did perfectly know how he wanted his coffee and when he wanted it?

With a slight smile, Gibbs raised his head and looked at the younger man.

"Thanks," he muttered as he picked the cup and sipped the hot brew.

Tony looked at down at him and asked, "What are you doing here? Ducky said you were on medical leave for ten days. Does he know you're here? Does Morrow know?"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "Drop it, DiNozzo. I needed to see these reports. I need to catch this bastard."

"Of course you do, and you know I'll do everything to help you, but you first need to get well—and you are not."

Gibbs glared at him, but Tony just crossed his arms over his chest, as his jaws took a stubborn set. "You're pale, there is sweat on your brow and every time you move, you can't hide a grimace of pain. Have you taken your painkillers? No, of course you didn't. And I bet you haven't even brought them with you when you sneaked in here after your team, Ducky and the director went home, because Leroy Jethro Gibbs can't let anyone see he is hurting and in need of some reprieve from pain."

"Don't you have a job to do, DiNozzo?" Gibbs growled and drank the rest of his coffee.

"All done. I was getting ready to go home—and I think you should do the same."

"Not yet."

"When?"

"When I want to," Gibbs snapped, turning on his chair to throw the empty cup in his trash bin and missing. Muttering a curse, he bent down to pick it up and the move made pain zip from his shoulder to his whole body. He gasped aloud, unable to stifle it.

A few seconds later, two strong but gentle arms were around him, helping him to straighten and rest against the back of his chair.

"Let me take you home, Jethro," Tony said gently, as knelt in front of him balancing his weight on his heels. "You are only hurting yourself here."

Gibbs wanted to retort, but Tony was right. Heck, Tony was always right when it was about what he was feeling. Most of the time, he enjoyed it, because it made the younger man perfect company, no matter the mood he was in. Other times, just like this one, Gibbs resented it, for it made impossible for him to lie about his condition or downsize his physical problems.

"Okay," he simply murmured and the younger man let out a relieved sigh.

A few minutes later, the two men left the NCIS building side by side, Gibbs' coat arranged by Tony in such a way it covered the supporting arm the younger man had around his colleague's waist.

**X**

A gentle hand on his right arm shook Gibbs awake. He blinked, and when his eyes focused, he discovered he was half-reclined on his couch, where he had collapsed as soon as Tony had let go of him after driving him home—but not before he had to swallow the pain killers he had 'forgotten' to take.

"Dinner is ready," the younger man said softly.

Gibbs nodded and using his right arm he pushed himself to sitting position, grimacing when his shoulder flared up again. He waited until the pain receded a bit then stood up and walked toward the dining table, conscious of Tony's silent presence near him.

Gibbs had always hated to be fussed over when he was hurting. He didn't like when people hovered over him, but Tony's was different. He didn't coo over him. He didn't treat him as an invalid. Instead he spoke his mind, didn't mince words and took no shit from him and Gibbs sort of liked it.

The older agent sat down at the table, where a bowl of steaming, nice smelling soup awaited him. He frowned at it, not knowing what it was, until he remembered the cans Tony had brought with him during one of his many visits during the past four months.

"This is authentic Italian food, made in Italy, according to the Italians' tastes. Is not that stuff that passes for Italian in our shops," Tony had said, as he had pulled cans and boxes out of a plastic bag.

"Yeah, I can see it," Gibbs had grumbled good naturally as he had inspected the food. "The labels are all written in Italian. I have no idea of what the hell this stuff is."

"You can always Google the words…or look at the pictures in front of the box," Tony had returned with a cheeky grin. "See? A fish is always a fish, no matter what it's called."

Gibbs smiled as that past conversation flashed in his mind and took a spoonful of the soup, which turned out to taste as good as it smelled.

"That's good," he said to Tony.

"Glad you like it," the younger man answered with a smile as he sipped his own soup.

They sat in silence for several minutes, the atmosphere relaxed and friendly, as it always was when Tony was there.

Gibbs still found surprising how well Tony had fit in his life, without causing any problem or difficulty to the older man, and without asking Gibbs to change even one of his habits.

On the job, their relationship was strictly professional. They hadn't many occasions to interact, since Pacci worked mostly on financial related crimes, while Gibbs and his team investigated murders and other violent crimes. However, Tony had proved to be very professional and skilled during the Autopsy situation, keeping a cool head even when more experienced agents had panicked at the idea a terrorist had managed to infiltrate their building, and had began to wonder if it was possible there were more hidden somewhere else.

Outside work, Tony was very good company for a man like Gibbs, who wasn't exactly a social person. The younger man was discreet and often silent. He always knew when Gibbs wanted to be left alone with his thoughts or when he wanted to talk. And when they actually had a conversation, Tony always knew if Gibbs wanted to talk about the job, bouncing ideas about his or their current investigation, or if he preferred another topic.

And it wasn't just that…there were pizzas and beer delivered to his place when he returned home too late and too tired to want to cook, or a take away delivered to his desk when he ate at the office. There were two extra, quick-to-learn hands helping him with his boat when he needed them and a stream of 'you-must-see-this-Jethro' movies Gibbs found surprisingly to his liking during the evenings he was too tired or sore to work in the basement.

Thinking of basement, Gibbs still remembered with a smile the morning he had woken up down there, after falling asleep under his boat, and discovered that he was no longer laying on bare wood, but had a pillow under his head, and a blanket covering him. He remembered finding a note near him telling, _"Your back and old bones will thank me tomorrow, T.", _which instead of irritating him, had caused him to laugh aloud.

Gibbs found himself thinking it felt sort of nice to have someone taking care of him in that way, and he silently vowed to return the favor, should Tony ever need him to do it, because that was what friends did for each other.

.

.

So, what do you think? Let me know and remember reviews make me update faster!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to: Sam, tinkerbellblu83, and Josie for the reviews!**

.

.

Gibbs had investigated countless of murder scenes in the twelve years since he had joined NCIS. He had also witnessed in first person what a land mine could do to a human body. But nothing had prepared him for the sight of Chris Pacci lying in a pool of blood inside an elevator with his intestines hanging out from his slashed abdomen. It looked he had been slaughtered and Gibbs had to suffocate a bout of nausea at the macabre spectacle.

But Pacci's condition wasn't the only reason Gibbs was feeling so badly; there was also his reaction when he had first seen the body and recognized who the victim was.

Gibbs had rushed in that building with his team knowing a NCIS agent had been killed, and aware he hadn't seen DiNozzo for the whole day. His gut had been churning in dread during the whole trip, as a small voice inside him had kept on repeating, "Please, don't let it be Tony."

And when he had finally stepped in the elevator, his first reaction had been to feel relief, because it was Pacci, not DiNozzo—and it was why Gibbs now despised himself. Because Chris had been a friend too, and just the previous evening he had tried to talk to Gibbs about something…But he had been busy, and Chris had gone away telling him it wasn't important and it could wait.

"Let me go in, I'm his partner!" he heard someone say down the corridor.

Tony.

Gibbs turned and saw the younger man show his ID to the cops guarding the entry of the building. The policemen let him pass and Tony began to run toward the crime scene.

Gibbs stood up and moved forward, using his arms to grab and stop DiNozzo before he could get close to the elevator.

"Let me see him," Tony hissed, trying to break the hold the older agent had on his shoulders.

"No…Have you ever lost a partner before, Tony?"

The younger man shook his head, as he stretched his neck to see beyond Gibbs.

"I have. I've lost men in my unit and it's terrible. Trust me, don't look at him. Not now. Wait till later, after Ducky has taken him to autopsy…but not now," Gibbs said calmly, hoping Tony would follow his advice.

All the fight left the younger agent's body. His shoulders slumped as he bowed his head. Gibbs relaxed the grip of his fingers and waited patiently until Tony raised his too bright eyes to look at him.

"You'll catch the bastard who did this, won't you?" he asked, his voice shaky.

Gibbs nodded. "I will."

"I know Chris was working on something by himself… an old case. He didn't tell me what it was, but…can I help you in this investigation? I need to do it for him…"

Gibbs nodded again. "Yes, you can help. But you'll do what I say."

"Sure."

"Good. Now go to the office, and wait for us there. Start checking Chris' drawers to see if you can find anything about what he was working on. I'll join you shortly."

"Okay."

Tony turned on his heels and Gibbs watched him go away, all the while fighting the urge to run toward the younger man, stop him, pull him in his arms and give him the hug he was sure Tony had wanted but had been unable to ask for.

Then, resolutely, he turned around and moved back to the elevator and to his job.

**X**

Gibbs was sitting at his desk, completing his report about Commander Voss/Amanda Reed's death, only half listening to the banter going on near him between his team members, Agent McGee and Abby.

"That reminds me of _The Crying Game_," Abby was saying.

"Don't know it," Agent McGee replied. He was usually stationed at Norfolk, but he stayed in DC to help with the investigation after he had provided them with the information about what Pacci had been investigating.

"It was such a cool flick."

"Abby, could you pick some other movie, please?" Stan groaned from his desk, and from his upset tone Gibbs got a hint about what that movie had to be about.

Gibbs completed his report, filed it and then leant against his chair, unwinding for a moment before he left the office.

"You gotta hand it to Commander Voss. In three years he hid in plain sight as a woman," said McGee.

"Well, he wasn't a woman yet. The surgery was scheduled for next month in Bangkok," Kate pointed out.

"Getting your plumbing turned outside in is so…." Abby commented with an exaggerate shudder.

"Hinky?" suggested Stan.

"No, no. Way beyond hinky. It's…."

"Speaking of way beyond hinky, Stan," Kate said with an evil glint that promised nothing good for the senior agent.

"Okay. All right, give it to me, Kate. I can take it," Stan, staring straight at her as she leant forward on his desk.

"What was it like… tonguing a guy?"

Burley paled as if he was going to be sick and muttered a "Forget it. I can't take it." The team burst in laugh, but Gibbs didn't join then.

He knew very well how shocking and disgusting was for a straight guy to even think to kiss another man. It was so unnatural…He remembered clearly how he had reacted after his night with Tony. He had thrown up, just like Stan seemed about to do.

And speaking of Tony, where was he? He hadn't seen him since they had got back from that pub. Had he gone home?

Gibbs stood up, grabbed his coat, gun and badge and after telling his people not stay up too long that night because he wanted them sharp tomorrow, he walked toward the elevator. On his way here he saw a light coming from Pacci's cubicle.

Tony was sitting there, putting his late boss and partner's belongings inside a box.

"Hey," Gibbs said softly, approaching him. "I thought you had gone home."

"Nope. I wanted to do this before I left," his friend answered, looking pale and haunted.

"Well, you have done it. The desk is empty. Come on, let me take home."

"I should take this to Human Resources-"

"You can do it tomorrow," Gibbs insisted and Tony nodded weakly.

"Okay."

Gibbs watched as the younger man collected his jacket and backpack and then they stepped into the elevator together.

Tony lived in a condo only twenty minutes away from the Navy Yard. The flat wasn't big, but it was nicely arranged, and Gibbs liked it at once. The younger man had been living there for only ten months, yet in that short time he had transformed an impersonal rented apartment into a true home.

Once there they ordered a pizza, and when it was delivered they ate it sitting on the couch in the living room, with their shoeless feet resting on the low coffee table. The TV was on, showing a basketball match, but Gibbs had no idea what teams were playing. He was more interested in observing Tony, and especially how his skin had regained some color and his eyes some sparkle since they had left the office. In the beginning he had eaten as slowly as if chewing had been too much of an effort, but now he was eating with more gusto.

When all the pizza disappeared, the two men relaxed against the couch, in a comfortable silence. After a while Tony cleared his throat and when Gibbs turned to look at him he said, "You know, I didn't relish coming home and being alone. That's why I was stalling in the office. Uhm…I…thank you for coming here with me."

Gibbs shook his head. "There is no need to thank me. That's what friends do."

Tony licked his lips, swallowed hard and turning fully on the couch to face the older man, murmured in a soft, but intent voice, "You know you're so much more than a friend for me, Jethro."

Then before Gibbs had the time to say or do anything, Tony bent forward and kissed the older man. It was just a brief, fleeting kiss, with no hint of pressure behind it, and it ended so quickly Gibbs didn't even have the time to think Tony was about to kiss him.

Then the younger man jumped back, as if he had been burned and looked at Gibbs, wild eyed. "I…Uh…I don't know what possessed me….I'm so sorry, Jethro…I promise, I won't do it again…just don't go…"

Gibbs looked at Tony, his heart constricting at the fear he could see in those green eyes. "Don't apologize, it's a s-" No, that wasn't right. "I'm not angry…and I don't plan to go anywhere, okay?"

Tony nodded, relaxing a bit.

Gibbs took a deep breath, then stretched one of his arms and put it around the younger man's shoulders, pulling Tony toward him.

The other agent complied, and moved along the couch, getting closer to Gibbs. The older man pulled again, until Tony's head rested against his shoulder.

"That okay?" he asked quietly.

"Very," Tony murmured back, with such happiness in his voice Gibbs felt a his heart constrict another time. His arm tightened a bit around the younger man in answer and then he focused again on TV, as a warm, amicable atmosphere settled again over them.

.

.

So, what do you think? Let me know and remember reviews make me update faster!


	7. Chapter 7

In later years Gibbs would come to regard that night as the turning point in his relationship with Tony, even more than that long past night in the motel.

Not only had there been that kiss – a kiss Gibbs hadn't protested– but also the realization of how good he had felt the next morning, when he had discovered that not only he had fallen asleep on Tony's couch with the younger man snuggled against him, but also that during the night they had changed position, ending up reclining on the couch, spooning together.

Gibbs had woken up finding himself on his side, pressed against the back of the couch, with his arms wrapped around Tony, and his reaction had been completely different from the previous time he had woken up wrapped around the other man. He hadn't felt uncomfortable; to the contrary, he had felt well rested and in a good mood.

When Tony had woken up too, Gibbs had been quick to dispel any worries the younger man could have and, after a cup of coffee, he had left the apartment with a cheerful, "See you at work", and gone home to shower, shave and wear fresh clothes.

However, in the immediate aftermath of that night, Gibbs didn't give much importance to it. He wrote it off quickly, attributing the kiss and the snuggling to the shock Tony had just suffered, and to his own desire to help the younger man as much as his friend had helped him after he had been shot by Ari Haswari.

After Pacci's death, Tony wasn't assigned to a team or to another senior agent. Instead he was positioned to review the cold cases left unsolved by the previous MCRT, in the hope he could discover some new leads for Gibbs and his team.

He moved in the small, empty cubicle located on the left of Team Gibbs' squad room, which meant the two men saw each other practically every day. It also meant that, after Tony managed to find new, concrete leads in two cases, both of which ended with a positive resolution, he sort of became an unofficial member of Gibbs' team.

Tony began to spend his lunch breaks talking with Stan and teasing Kate, and Gibbs let him do it, because the younger agent was always respectful of his authority, and never crossed the boundary between colleague and friend when they were at work.

Well, almost never, but since Gibbs too…misbehaved…in that occasion, he was more than willing to forgive 'n forget it.

It happened one morning when Gibbs scheduled a session in the gym for his team. As the group left their desks to move toward the elevator, the lead agent caught the look of envy in Tony's eyes. Thinking the younger man had to be bored to death as confined as he was always behind a desk, Gibbs tilted his head and barked, "You too, DiNozzo. Let's see what they taught you at the police academy."

Tony grinned broadly and jogged to catch up with them a moment before the elevator's does closed, "I'll be happy to show you, Gibbs."

Once in the gym, they got changed in they work out clothes and they were ready Gibbs said, "Okay, welcome to my version of close combat training. Kate, Stan you start working together as I break DiNozzo in."

"Yeah, Boss."

He watched as his agents started stretching and warming up on the mats, then he turned to Tony. "Come on, let's go in the ring."

"Are you sure about that, Gibbs?" Tony asked as they climbed in the ring. "I've been taking classes."

"In what?" Gibbs asked as he threw a pair of boxing gloves to his soon to be sparring partner.

"Boxing."

Gibbs lowered his head as he put on his own gloves, hiding his smirk. Poor Tony, he had no idea of what was going to happen to him. But Kate and Burley did, and they looked more interested in observing what was going on in the ring than in working out.

"Hey, you two, get back at work, or I will make you do it!" Gibbs barked, and the two agents rushed to obey. Satisfied, he returned to focus on Tony who, at the other side of the ring, was dancing and side stepping and waving his fists in a way that Gibbs found more amusing than threatening.

"Whoo whoo! Come on, Gibbs!" Tony spurred him, and he didn't need to be told twice.

They both moved forward at the same time and exchanged a few blows, as Gibbs evaluated Tony's skills.

They disentangled and the older man nodded with his head, "Not bad, DiNozzo."

"Thanks," Tony replied, clearly pleased. "You learn how to box in the Marines?"

"Nope," Gibbs answered as he moved forward again, "Corps doesn't teach boxing."

"That's your loss," Tony said with a triumphant smile. He raised his fists, ready to punch Gibbs, but before he could do anything, the older man locked his ankle with his own, put an arm around his opponent's back and pulled.

Tony landed on the mat with a muffled thud, and Gibbs quickly moved atop of him, blocking both of his arms over his head as the younger man struggled to dislodge him.

"This is what the Marines do," Gibbs growled. "They teach fighting."

"I get your point," Tony answered, stopping his struggle to get free. He went completely still beneath Gibbs' body and, when he did it, the older man felt a sensation of déjà-vu. He felt transported in time, back it that motel room, and Tony was there, laying beneath him, naked, needy, plaint and so full of trust.

A bolt of arousal so strong that felt like a physical blow zapped along his spine, and Gibbs gasped, letting go of Tony's wrists as is they were burning. He scrambled to his feet and just stood there, looking down at the other man as his blood pounded in his ears.

Tony didn't move. He stayed there, on his back on the mat, panting. His pupils were so dilated his eyes were almost black and Gibbs realized it was because he too was aroused. So aroused that his cock was hard and pressing against his gym shorts.

The chirping of Gibbs' cell phone broke the stillness of the moment, and he quickly removed his gloves to be able to take the call. It was dispatch, alerting them they had a case.

When the call ended, Gibbs addressed Kate and Burley, who were still fighting and said, "Training's over. We're heading to Quantico. Guy tried to outrun a five hundred pound bomb."

"And?" Kate pressed.

"He lost. Now go change."

Gibbs waited till his agents disappeared in the locker rooms and then returned to focus on Tony, who was now sitting on the mat with his head bowed.

"Hey," Gibbs said softly, touching his shoulder. "Don't be upset. It often happens to men during close hand-to-hand combat sessions. It's a natural reaction."

"So you aren't angry?" Tony asked, raising his head and looking at him with desolate, upset eyes.

"Nope. I'm not angry with you," Gibbs answered, sincere. _With me, on the other hand_...he thought but didn't say. "Gotta go now; we got a case, you heard. But listen...do you wanna drop by my place this evening? We could have a steak together if this case doesn't block me in the office till late."

Tony brightened at the invitation, just as Gibbs had hoped he would. "Of course I want to! I love your cowboy style steak!"

"Good. See ya later," Gibbs replied, before getting out of the ring and jogging toward the locker rooms.

**X**

In the following days Gibbs convinced himself the incident in the gym had been caused by the heat of the fight and the fact he hadn't got laid in a very long time. But he had to readdress his conclusions when he became aware he was now looking at Tony with very different eyes than in the past. And when he did, he started wondering about a lot of things.

Since when had he begun to think of way Tony moved around his house or knelt in front of the fireplace as sexy?

Since when had he begun to notice the scent of the younger man's shampoo or how shiny his hair was? Since when had he started wishing he could head-slap Tony as he did with Stan just to able to feel if those brown strands were as soft as they looked? Not that Tony ever gave him reasons for wanting to head-slap him…the younger agent never irritated him as Stan or Kate often did.

Since when had he started to stare, in rapt fascination, when Tony drank his beer straight from the bottle, head tilted back and neck bared?

Since when had he started to feel sad when Tony announced it was time he went home?

Since when he had got this desire to stand close to the younger man's back, embrace him from behind and just stay there with his chin resting on Tony's shoulder as he worked in his kitchen?

Gibbs couldn't answer to any of these questions, nor he could answer the most important one: what was going on with him?

He had just turned forty-six and never, ever, in his whole life had he had a hint of interest for another man. More, the mere idea of engaging in any kind of sexual act with another guy was enough to make him feel uneasy and disgusted—just like now. What had happened eleven years before with Tony had been an aberration caused by the power of the younger man's emotions, and the strength he had broadcast them. They had both agreed on that, just after it had happened and again last year, when they had met again.

So...was it possible all these thoughts Gibbs was having were just his reaction to Tony broadcasting his needs when he was near the older man?

It was possible. Tony had made no secret of the longing he had for Gibbs, and while it could be easy for him to control his actions, feelings and emotions were far more difficult to keep under check. Maybe Tony wasn't even aware he was broadcasting...maybe his thoughts and wishes were just 'leaking'.

_Yeah_, Gibbs said to himself, _it has to be so_.

He hadn't gone bisexual overnight. It was just Tony broadcasting his needs and desires.

But if it was really so, why was he feeling so disappointed by this idea?


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Azniv, Leah, tinkerbellblu83 and KB22 for the reviews!**

**.**

**.**

It was late afternoon when Gibbs stepped inside the Autopsy room, looking for Ducky.

"Hello, Duck," he said, walking toward his friend's desk.

"Hello Jethro," the ME said with a smile, rising from his chair. "Can I do something for you?"

"Yeah...Do you have a moment? I need to talk with you, but it's not work related."

Gibbs saw Ducky's eyebrow arch in surprise, and it was easy to guess why. Leroy Jethro Gibbs wanted to talk about a personal matter? It was an event worth to be recorded on the calendar because it meant hell was going to freeze or something like that.

"Do I need to take out my medical bag and check you, or would you prefer if I pour you a shot of whisky?" his friend asked, staring at him from behind his glasses.

"I prefer the whisky."

"Very well. Come, let's go in my office. We will be more comfortable there."

Gibbs followed the older man inside the office and sat down on an armchair as Ducky retrieved the liquor bottle and a glass.

"Here," the ME said, giving him the whisky, which Gibbs sipped as he collected his thoughts. He had come visiting his friend in search of answers and advice about his situation with Tony, but still it wasn't easy to talk about such a private, personal matter.

Finally, Gibbs put down the glass and looking straight at Ducky asked, "Are you familiar with the biologic characteristic of the people called Perfect Matches?"

"Familiar, no. But I've read what has been written about them on a few medical publications," the ME answered.

"Do they say Perfect Matches are telepathic too?"

"Yes," Ducky nodded. "But as far as I know that's a fairly new addition to the list of their characteristics. I think it was added only five or six years ago."

"So that's why I wasn't told..." Gibbs muttered to himself.

"What Jethro? What weren't you told?" Ducky pressed, and he thought it was the moment he took the bull by the horns and said everything.

"Eleven years ago, when I was still a probie, I was told to drive a boy, a Perfect Match, from DC to New York, where the woman he had been matched to was waiting for him. The kid was the then-SECNAV's gift to the biggest sponsor of his political career."

"And let me guess, you weren't happy with this situation," Ducky interjected.

"Nope, I wasn't. I found it unfair to the kid. Not only was that woman thirty years his senior, but he had been pumped with drugs. First to make him receptive to her, and then to keep him in a dazed state until he met her. I was instructed to inject him in the evening with a prefilled syringe to keep him in that trance-like state."

"Another thing you didn't like at all," Ducky guesses with a slight smile.

"Yeah," Gibbs sighed. "Our car was hit during the trip, forcing us to stay in a motel for two days as it was repaired. That first night I discovered the syringes I had been given had been broken during the crash and instead of calling to get some replacements I..."

"You decided not to give any drugs to the boy because you didn't like what they were doing to him," Ducky completed the line.

Gibbs nodded, briefly looking away. "I guess I thought I wanted to give the boy a chance to be aware when he met his intended match and say 'no' to her." He snorted bitterly as he returned to face his friend's knowing eyes. "But my plan backfired—terribly so."

"The drugs wore off sooner than you thought, and you were still trapped in that motel with the boy when he 'awoke' from his trance-like state," Ducky correctly guessed.

"Yeah. In truth, I had thought it could happen, but I believed I could keep at bay a hormonal twenty year old, especially because he was a guy and I'm straight." He sighed deeply. "I was wrong."

"Because you weren't aware the boy was also telepathic...that made his needs become your needs, and you lost your control, no matter the fact he was a male," the ME said in soft, understanding voice, patting Gibbs' knee in comfort.

"Yes," he confirmed simply, not wanting to reveal more about the passion Tony had made him feel.

"You were intimate, and the young lad bonded with you, becoming your Perfect Match."

"Yes," Gibbs said again.

"What happened next?"

"I took full responsibility of my actions. I wanted to call the director and the SECNAV and tell them what happened, but he didn't let me. He said he couldn't be replaced and that he didn't want to see my career ruined. He said that he knew there was no way I could fall in love with him, and that he could still have a chance for a good life with his intended match, even if he was bonded with me. So, later that day I dropped him in New York and left him there."

"I see," Ducky commented as Gibbs sipped some of his whisky. "It's an interesting, and tragic story. Poor lad, it must have been so hard for him. For you too, Jethro, because I know how much this mistake must have weighted on your conscience. But why are you telling me now?" After a moment of silence, the older man's eyes widened in surprise. "You have seen him again?"

Gibbs nodded and explained, "About one year ago, I found him waiting for me when I returned home from work. He told me his match had died, and asked me to allow him to spend some time near me. He wished to become my friend." He was careful not to give too much detail, because he didn't want Ducky to guess who his Perfect Match was.

"And you said yes?"

"Of course I did. It was my fault that he found himself tied to a bastard like me."

Ducky nodded, "I understand, Jethro, but why are you telling me all of this?"

"'Cause something strange is happening, Duck. I'd come to regard him as a friend months ago, but now I've caught myself having thoughts I never have when I think of you or Fornell," Gibbs explained, unwilling to be too explicit and counting on the ME to read between the lines.

"Ahh...I see. You feel attraction to him—and it's upsetting you."

"Yeah...That's it. I'm not gay, Ducky" Gibbs said, standing up and pacing in the small room. "I'm not even bisexual. I've never looked at another man with a hint lust. So why I'm feeling this now?"

Ducky stood up and blocked his path, stepping in front of him. "Dear Jethro, I know how disconcerting all of this must be for you, but when that young lad bonded with you, he indeed became your Perfect Match, no matter his gender. Some instinctive part of you recognizes this fact, even if your rational mind is shocked and upset by it... You are right, my friend. You aren't gay or bisexual, but this young man is something special for you. Something unique and different from any other man you have met or will meet."

Gibbs shook his head, still unconvinced. "What if it is just a matter of him broadcasting his desires with his telepathy? Just like it happened all those years ago?"

Ducky crossed his arms over his chest as he answered, "It's a possibility, but in that case you should feel attracted to him only when you are in his presence. Is that so?"

Gibbs thought of the reason that had pushed him to talk to Ducky, of the dreams he had been having about Tony in the past few weeks, and of the acute sense of disappointment and loneliness he had felt two evenings before, when Tony had called to cancel their dinner plans because he had to help one of his neighbors with a flooded kitchen, and shook his head. "What should I do, Duck?"

His friend smiled gently and put a hand on his shoulder. "I cannot tell you that, Jethro. Only you can make such an important decision. But I can tell you this: you have been alone for a long time...In a way you have been alone even while you had been married or were seeing Jennifer. You have a challenging personality, and you don't let people get too close to you. However, this young man, whoever he is, knows all of this. He is aware of your personality and, for him, you are the only possible partner. He won't cheat on you as Diane did or try to change you as Stephanie did. So well, I advise you to keep your heart open...and maybe something beautiful will result from what happened so many years ago."

Gibbs nodded his throat tight with emotions he couldn't name as he thanked the ME.

Ducky was right. He had been so alone since Shannon and Kelly had died, and that was why he had married so many times. He had hoped to fill that loneliness, but it had never worked. But things had gone better since Tony had entered his life. His evenings had stopped being filled only with solitary pursuits, and the house had stopped being always so silent and cold.

He was feeling happier than he had been in far too long and did it really matter if it was a man and not a woman that was making feel him like that?

On the job, he always trusted his gut. Perhaps it was time he stopped focusing on the objections of his brain, and started to follow his instinct more. He needed to trust his heart again, because, maybe, it had really started to thaw.

Finally.

Hopefully.

.

.

So, what do you think? Let me know and remember reviews make me update faster!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Unfortunately today I've no time to thank each of you privately for your reviews because I need to carry out an unexpected errand for my family. I've just been told I've ten minutes to get ready before having to go. So, I just want to say I appreciate each and every review I get and I thank you for them!**

**Oh, another thing, FFnet not sending out alerts is really a big pain in the ...you know where!**

**.**

**And now, the episode a lot of you was waiting for...**

**.**

.

Two weeks after his talk with Ducky, Gibbs arrived in the office to find Tony standing by Kate's desk, as he and Stan studied her like she was an interesting specimen.

Gibbs looked at her too, noticing her bleary eyes and reddened nose.

"Cold or flu?" he asked as greeting.

"Just plain cold," Kate answered. "Don't worry. I will sneeze into my tissues, unlike some people."

"I have allergies, Kate," Tony retorted.

"Never had allergies. Never had a cold," Gibbs commented, as removed his coat and put his badge and gun in the drawer.

"You never had a cold?" Kate asked surprised.

"Nope. Never had the flu either."

"Why do I believe that?"

"If you were a bug, would you attack Gibbs?" Tony asked as he walked toward his cubicle to start his workday.

As he passed by Stan's desk, he threw a glance at the pile of mail the delivery guy must had put there some time before and picked up an envelope.

"I think this one is mine," Tony said, and Gibbs raised his head from the messages he was checking just in time to see the younger man wave the letter beneath the other agent's nose.

"Why?" Stan retorted. "It's just addressed to 'NCIS Special Agent'."

"I recognize the lips," Tony answered pointing at the lip-stick print that sealed the letter. "And the scent."

Gibbs frowned upon hearing it. This wasn't the first time Tony boasted one of his female conquests, and he had never minded it. The younger man had needs Gibbs couldn't satisfy, so it was natural he looked for other outlets. However, this time, the older agent found he minded it—a lot. He felt something akin to jealousy stir inside him, and he had to bite his lip to prevent himself to utter some kind of sarcastic or downright spiteful comment. He had no right to feel like he had just been cheated on. He was the one who couldn't make up his mind about what he really wanted with Tony, and he couldn't begrudge the younger man if he made do as he could.

All those thoughts left Gibbs' mind when, a few seconds later, Tony opened the letter and blew into it.

A cloud of white powder came out of the torn envelope and for an instant the world ceased to move as Gibbs, Kate and Stan watched horrified as the dust fluttered in the air before starting to fall down over Tony.

Then Gibbs regained his wits and stepping on his desk, he whistled loudly to attract everyone's attention as he began to issue orders. "We've opened a letter with white powder. Use the southeast corridor to the holding room. You all know the drill."

The alarm bells rang in the bull pen as the bio-attack procedures were initiated and the third floor was evacuated and the air circulation shut down.

Gibbs stepped down the desk and walked near Tony, putting and started to put a hand near his arm, even if he knew he shouldn't have gone so close to him. But he couldn't resist his need to offer some comfort. "How do you feel?"

"Like an idiot. I shouldn't have opened that letter. Now please stay away, Jethro. We don't what this stuff is."

"No, we don't. So don't despair yet Tony…and go to hit the showers."

Tony nodded and together they all moved toward the decontamination shower stalls.

**X**

Thirty minutes later Gibbs, Tony, Kate and Stan were in Autopsy, as Ducky took blood from all of them. When the ME was done with Gibbs, the older agent pressed his fingers against the needle wound in his arm and walked toward the doors.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To find out who sent the letter," Gibbs answered in a matter of fact tone. Where the hell did Ducky think he was going? To take a stroll in the park?

The ME shook his head firmly. "You cannot leave autopsy. It's negative pressure, so airborne pathogens can't contaminate the rest of the building."

"Ducky, I have been scrubbed, sanitized, for all I know, sterilized! I have an investigation to open!" he exclaimed exasperated. He had to know what there was in that envelope and who sent it. His gut was churning in dread. He knew Tony was in danger and he couldn't stay there doing nothing.

Ducky shook his head, sad, but firm. "I have a possible contagion to contain. Until your blood test clears you, I cannot permit you to leave this room."

In that moment, the autopsy backdoor opened and two men wearing medical isolation garb stepped it.

"Who opened the envelope?" Asked one of them.

"Me," Tony answered, raising his hand. "I'm your pin cushion."

"Did you inhale any powder?"

"I might have," Tony answered, and Gibbs felt his heart twist in his chest.

In that moment Kate sneezed, and all the heads in the room turned to look at her.

"It's a cold," she justified herself. "I had it before I came in this morning. "

"Which makes you even more susceptible to airborne pathogens," Ducky said gently. "You should go to Bethesda, too."

"Yes Kate, play it safe. Go with DiNozzo," Gibbs urged when he saw her hesitate.

"All right," Kate conceded as she slid down from the slab where she was sitting.

A couple of moments later, after the paramedics had collected the vials of blood Ducky had taken, Gibbs watched as Tony and Kate were led away, and he felt like a part of him had been taken away.

It was in that moment, as he watched Tony disappear from his sight, and fought the desire to rush behind him, pull him in his arms and never let him go, Gibbs understood he loved the younger man and not just as a friend…but as his perfect other half. A half he couldn't even contemplate losing, because losing it would mean losing his soul again…and that was something Gibbs was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to bear a second time.

**X**

As a scout sniper often sent alone behind enemy lines, Gibbs had learned to be patient. He had learned to wait, sometimes even for days for his target to appear, calm, focused and ready to spring to action within seconds.

However, all that training did little to ease his frustration and restlessness as he waited, first in Autopsy, then in Abby's lab, for the results of the blood tests that would, hopefully, clear all of them.

The agent in him hated to be confined in a room, unable to hit the streets to pursue the leads the sender of the letter had left them. The man in him, the man who had just discovered how deeply he loved again, couldn't bear the idea the person who had awoken him again to life, might have been infected with pneumonic plague. A genetically altered strain that normal antibiotics couldn't cure…only an antidote administered within thirty-two hours from the contagion could do it. An antidote their attacker had promised to give them if they made public the true results reported in an old rape case.

As the hours ticked by, Gibbs got increasingly nervous, so much that there were moments he could barely restrain himself from tearing the isolation suit off his back and saying screw the protocol. But his sense of duty toward his country and the need he had to protect its citizens, even against himself, always won out.

So he waited and waited, until the moment Ducky rushed inside the lab exclaiming, "Jethro! Jethro, all the blood tests came back negative except-"

"Tony," Gibbs completed, as his heart constricted in dread. He quickly got rid of the isolation suit and asked anxiously, "Is he sick yet?"

"Well, not outwardly. But the doctor says his temperature is elevating. They Y. pestis is attacking his pulmonary system."

"How far are we into this thirty-two hour window?" inquired Cassie Yates, who had come to give them a hand since she had investigated the old rape case.

"Too far," Ducky answered his concern evident in his tone. "Tony will begin coughing soon. When his sputum becomes bloody, he'll only have a few hours to live."

Gibbs felt himself pale at the mere idea Tony could be already been dying.

Then he resolutely shook himself as he barked out orders to Abby, Cassie, and Stan.

No, he wouldn't not let Tony die. He wouldn't let it happen. He would get that antidote to the younger man in time to save him—no matter if it was the last thing he did in his life.

**X**

When Gibbs charged inside the lobby of Lowell Pharmaceuticals threatening to shot to Hannah Lowell, he was only half-joking. He was ready to put a bullet in her if it turned out to be the only way to get the antidote needed to save Tony's life, and he could care less if it would mean the end of his career or prison.

However, his plan changed as soon as he realized the woman was dying. Intimidation wouldn't work with her for she had nothing to lose…not even her life which was already lost.

So Gibbs rapidly changed tactic. He took out his handcuffs and snapped them around her wrists as he announced her plan had failed because the post office had killed the virus.

"Oh, I don't believe you," Lowell replied as Gibbs pulled her away from her desk.

"I don't give a damn whether you believe me or not," he answered matter of fact as he sat on her chair, faking a calm he was far from feeling. "You are under arrest for a biological attack on a Federal agency. Yates, take her to interrogation. I'll wait here for the task force to arrest the others."

"You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right-" Cassie began to read Lowell her rights, but the older woman interrupted her.

"There are no others. I acted alone."

Gibbs shook his head, as in his heart he felt a spark of hope. Maybe his plan was gonna work… "You are not a microbiologist."

"I stole the Y. pestis! Doctor Pandy doesn't even know it's missing," Lowell shouted as Cassie pulled her out of the office and Gibbs sprang to action as soon as he heard the doctor's name.

He bolted off the chair and out of the office and ordered to the receptionist to tell him where he could find Doctor Pandy's lab.

He ran along the corridors and when he finally found the right lab, he had no qualms in showing his SIG into the microbiologist's face as he demanded the antidote for the altered Y. pestis virus. Gibbs was acutely aware of how close they were to the thirty-two hours deadline and Ducky's final line, 'When his sputum becomes bloody, he'll only have a few hours to live', was echoing in his mind again and again in his mind as a broken record.

But the answers Gibbs got from Doctor Pandy were not the ones had wanted to hear.

There was no antidote to the virus that was killing Tony, just a vaccine that was of no use once the victim was infected.

All Tony had on his side were the facts Pandy had inserted a suicide gene in the virus which killed it after thirty-two hours, and that he was young, healthy and strong.

Even so, he had only a fifteen percent of chance to survive and, as Gibbs rushed to Bethesda, he wracked his brain to find a way to improve those odds.

The only thing he could think of was hope. He had to give Tony the hope there was something worth living for—something Gibbs knew the other man wanted.

When he arrived at the hospital, Gibbs used his credentials to be admitted in the isolation unit. Once inside, he saw Ducky was there, with Kate sobbing in his arms. For a terrible moment he thought he might be too late, and his eyes rushed to focus on the still figure lying on the bed. Tony's chest was still rising and falling.

Without losing time, he entered the isolation room, after telling the doctor who had tried to stop him Tony was no longer infectious.

Once alone, Gibbs approached the bed, his heart squeezing in his chest when he saw how terribly ill Tony looked. He was pale, with dark circles under his half closed eyes. His hair was damp with fever induced sweat and his breathing was harsh, labored, as if every inhalation and exhalation were a terrible effort.

Gibbs leant forward on the bed and put a hand over his damp hair, "Tony," he whispered, "are you listening?"

"I…am…listening…Jethro," Tony gasped weakly.

"You will not die, you got that?" Gibbs murmured as lowly as before. "And you know why? Because as soon as you are okay, we are gonna have a long talk…"

"About…what?" Tony croaked.

"About my heart…Can you feel it? It's no longer full of pain. It's filled with you now."

Gibbs saw Tony's eyes widen as he breathed, "It is…true."

The older man smiled, "Yep, it is. I love you, Tony, and as soon as you are all right, I'm going to show it to you…my very Perfect Match."

Then, uncaring of who might be observing him, Gibbs bent forward a posed a light kiss on Tony's sweaty, too hot brow.

"Get well soon," he quietly ordered, squeezing Tony's hand, and feeling joy surge wildly inside him when the younger man squeezed back, with far more strength Gibbs had thought him capable of at that moment.

When he walked out of the isolation room, Gibbs did it with a far lighter step than when he had entered inside, because he now knew, in his heart and his gut that Tony was going to make it.

He felt like he had just been reborn…and in a way he was. Tony had made him live again and he vowed that from that moment on he would spend the rest of his life showing the younger man how grateful he was for that wonderful, infinitely precious gift he had been given.

.

.

So, what do you think? Let me know and remember reviews make me update faster!


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much to: anger, KB22, Erynn, addictedtocsi77, tinkerbellblue83 for their reviews!**

.

.

Gibbs parked his truck in his driveway and just sat there, unwilling to get out and enter his house. It has been a lot of time since he had felt like that, possibly since his last divorce. He felt out of sort, as if he didn't know what to do with himself.

He hadn't seen Tony since the younger man had been released from Bethesda and, on Doctor Pitt's advice, had gone to spend his sick leave in a countryside clinic, where his healing lungs would benefit from the cleaner, fresher air.

Gibbs had approved, of course, but that didn't mean he had liked the idea of Tony being so far away and the impossibility of paying frequent visits to the younger man. After the fright of almost losing Tony, Gibbs had wanted nothing more than to keep the other agent near him, so he could take care of him and be sure he was fine.

Gibbs didn't like to admit it, but he was feeling lonely. He missed Tony, both in the office and in his house. He was looking forward to the day they would be able to have the talk he had promised in the hospital. This was why time seemed to pass so slowly while Tony was away.

Sighing and mentally calling himself an idiot, Gibbs got out of the truck and walked toward his house.

As soon as he opened the door he was invested by a smell he couldn't identify, but that made his mouth water. Someone was cooking in his kitchen, and it couldn't be Abby, for she had been in the Navy Yard when he had left, intent on talking with McGee, his new team member.

"Do you plan on staying there for the entire evening, wondering what this wonderful smell is, or do you want to come closer and have a taste of my _arrosto di maiale_ with milk?" Tony asked, appearing on the kitchen doorway.

Gibbs just stared, speechless. Tony looked good, healthy, his pale skin, dark shadows under the eyes and parched lips only a memory to be forgotten as soon as possible. He was really a sight for sore eyes, but what was he doing there? Wasn't he supposed to stay at the clinic for a week more?

Tony tilted his head and, as if he had been reading his mind said, "Ducky came to visit me yesterday, and when I asked him how you guys were doing, he mentioned, among the other things, that you looked tired, as if you hadn't been taking proper care of yourself. So I decided to come back sooner than predicted, and I'm glad I did it. You look thinner, Jethro. Have you been skipping meals?"

"Not on purpose. It's just I don't eat much when I'm alone," Gibbs explained with shrug.

"Yeah, I know—and it's one of the reasons I decided to get back sooner, the other being the fact I missed you, Jethro." Tony crossed the living room to stop in front of Gibbs. "I missed you like crazy. And also…also, I couldn't wait anymore to ask you this…Please, tell me you meant what you said in the hospital. Tell me it wasn't just to give me a reason to fight…"

Gibbs took a step forward and put both his hands over Tony's shoulders and said seriously, "I meant every word I said. I would never lie about something so important."

"So, it's true…you're ready to love again."

"Nope. I already love again. I love you. Can you feel it?"

Tony closed his eyes and his brow furrowed in concentration. Then, a few seconds later, a slow, big smile blossomed on his face. "Oh yes, I can feel it. Your pain…your pain it's still there, but it's no longer as overwhelming as before," he whispered, opening his eyes.

Gibbs took one of Tony's hands in his own and put it over his chest. "I lost my first wife and my daughter in 1991…that's the pain you feel. It's part of me, and I will carry it inside me till the day I die. But now, thanks to you, it's no longer the only thing in my heart," he said simply. He would tell more about Shannon and Kelly to Tony at a later time.

The younger man nodded, his fingers curling gently against Gibbs' chest. "I had felt this… change… in the past months, but I thought it was because you had started loving me as a friend. I didn't dare to hope you might want me as more, not with me being a man." Tony's voice trailed off as a worried expression crossed his face. "Are you sure it won't be a problem?"

"I'm very sure," Gibbs replied, and speaking so, he used both his hands to cup Tony's face and pull him closer for a kiss. A kiss that promised far more in the long night ahead.

Tony's mouth opened quickly beneath his own, and Gibbs used that opportunity to explore it, requiting himself with a taste that, he discovered with surprise, he had never forgotten, not even after eleven years.

The kissing went on for some time, as they separated to breathe and then resumed several times, their joining becoming increasingly hotter as their need to get closer became all pervasive.

When they finally separated Gibbs brushed Tony's swollen lower lip with his thumb and murmured, "Follow me."

Together they moved upstairs, and when they reached the bedroom, Gibbs turned around and again cupped Tony's face.

"I love you," he said with the need to repeat it aloud, even if he knew Tony could feel it.

"I love you too," Tony replied, his eyes bright with emotion. "I think I've loved you since that first day we spent together, even before we bonded. You have no idea of what it means to me to be here with you, like this..."

Gibbs grinned gently, "I think I do...It's like coming alive again..."

"Yes..." Tony answered his voice full of wonder. "How-" He never completed the line because Gibbs captured his mouth in another deep kiss, before pulling him over to the bed.

They collapsed together on the mattress, laying on their sides opposite one another where they held each other for a little while, staring deeply into each others' eyes.

Then Gibbs pushed Tony down on his back, and rolled atop of him, covering his mouth again. The younger man moaned in response, and Gibbs groaned at the feel of that hard, strong, yet sweet body beneath his own. They writhed together, holding each other and locking lips with wanton abandon.

"I dreamed of this so many times, Jethro," Tony whispered, as he traced his lips along Gibbs' jaw.

"Me too," the older man replied, pulling his lover closer reflexively.

"Really? One day you'll have to tell me about them," Tony teased, "But not now."

"Nope, not now," Gibbs agreed, before they kissed again deeply and full of longing.

They helped each other out of their clothes, and the older man took his time as he studied his lover's body. Tony had filled out in the past years; he was broader, more muscled, his chest covered in abundant body hair...and Gibbs found him damn hot. His cock twitched at the sight of all that tanned, bare flesh, putting at rest any lingering doubt he might have been left about his ability to make love to a man.

Tony was perfect for him, in the soul, in the heart and in his body too, and Gibbs smiled broadly, in sheer happiness, as he had not done in far, far too long.

He moved closer to Tony again and put an arm around his waist, grinning at the strangled moan the younger man let out as their naked bodies touched for the first time.

They both reclined again on the bed, and Gibbs settled himself between Tony's spread thighs. He began to kiss and lick every inch of his lover's chest, exploring his body, paying homage to it, and learning what spots and touches gave more pleasure to his partner.

He paid special attention to the hard nubs of his nipples, because he remembered how sensitive Tony had been in the past, and the quiet gasps and mewls he got in return, were evidence enough his memory had served him right...that and the hard erection prodding his stomach.

Feeling bold, Gibbs slid even further down, tentatively swiping his tongue along the underside of Tony's cock and causing the younger man to gasp and arch his back.

The sight of his tanned skin flushing with passion was gorgeous and it nearly made Gibbs come. Realizing he was too charged up to take it slowly, Gibbs rose to his knees and reached out with a hand to open his bedside table drawer.

He groped around the drawer, blindly looking for the lube he used when he engaged in solitary pursuits, and when he found it, he used it to slick both their erections.

Deep in his heart and groin, he knew this wasn't what he really wanted to do. He was burning with the primal need to claim Tony's body and take that final step that would make the younger man truly his, but he didn't want to ask too much of his partner. This was going to be the first time they had sex as true lovers and since he wasn't sure of what Tony liked or disliked, Gibbs decided to go for something he was sure his companion had enjoyed in the past.

Gibbs took both of their cocks in his hands, as he had done eleven years before, but Tony shook his head and gripped his wrist to make him stop before he could start stroking them.

The older man frowned, not understanding. "You don't want this?"

"I want what you want..." Tony answered, and his voice and burning gaze left no room for misunderstanding. He wanted Gibbs to make love to him, in the full sense of the words.

Lust zapped along the older man's spine and he had to press at the base of his cock to prevent himself from coming right then.

"Spread your legs more," he said, his voice rough, as he picked up the discarded tube and poured the cool gel on his finger.

Tony complied, and Gibbs spread the lube on his opening, before slipping in just the tip of his finger, as he watched his lover's face closely for any sign of discomfort. He saw none, so his finger slid deeper and stroked. A moan escaped the younger man's lips, and a second finger was inserted.

He stretched along Tony's side, and their bodies pressed closer together as Gibbs slowly made love to his precious Perfect Match with his fingers, changing the angle to rub the prostate, making Tony moan and writhe in pleasure. He was wildly grateful for having spent time researching gay sex techniques after his talk with Ducky, because it now allowed him to give such pleasure to his loved one.

"Yesss," Tony groaned, pressing down onto his fingers and palm.

A third finger slipped in and Gibbs stilled his motions as he carefully watched Tony's staggered breathing and the tension in the younger man's legs. He now knew for sure Tony was a virgin in this, and it made him even more determined to make the experience good for him, and as painless as possible.

So he waited until the younger man's legs fell open further and relaxed before he began to stroke in and out again, faster and deeper.

Tony raised his head from the pillow and watched half dazed when Gibbs withdrew his fingers. The older man smiled at him as he rose on his knees. He took a condom from his drawer, put it on and smeared his erection with a good amount of lube.

Then he moved between Tony's spread legs and asked, "Ya sure?"

"Absolutely," came the breathy answer, followed by a bright smile.

"Good."

Gibbs lifted Tony's hips off the bed. "I read it's easier if you're on your stomach, but I want us to look at each other this first time. I need to know you're all right... and I want you to watch me loving you."

Tony nodded quickly and Gibbs felt his heart twist in his chest at the complete trust he could see in his face and eyes. It was such an overwhelming feeling to know the younger man was giving him all of himself…

Gibbs pressed his cock to Tony's loose opening and pressed forward, the head slipping in slowly but steadily. He let out a satisfied groan. So good and it had just begun. He pushed forward again, easing in one more inch.

"So full," Tony moaned as he writhed.

"Too much?"

"No, I need all of you," his lover replied, relaxing.

Gibbs lifted one of Tony's legs and put it over his shoulder as he slid in deeper.

This time a loud moan escaped Tony's lips, and he leaned down to kiss him tenderly. "More?"

"Yeah!"

This amount of restraint was taking much of Gibbs' willpower. His instinct was telling him to thrust hard into his lover. To make the younger man take him completely in one deep thrust. But he knew such a move could cause injury and pain. And so, with deep breaths, he inched inside the tight heat, resisting the urge to thrust in and out, until Tony's muscles accepted him more easily.

A final push forward and he bottomed out, and felt a deep sense of satisfaction at the knowledge he was completely inside his lover.

"How are you?" he asked. Usually he didn't say much during sex, but this time it was important he knew how Tony felt. He needed to be absolutely sure what he was doing was enjoyable and wanted by both of them.

"Ready… Wanting more," Tony breathed out.

Gibbs placed his hands firmly on Tony's hips and slowly pulled out as far as the crown. The movement got a hiss from his lover and he slowly pressed back inside. He repeated this slow, torturous pace for several strokes, until Tony began to arch up harder into his thrusts.

"Yes," he moaned back, pleased that his lover was enjoying the experience.

Gibbs quickened his pace and, as excited as he was, he knew it wouldn't take much to reach his peak. When he felt he was about to come, he began to stroke Tony's cock in time with his thrusts.

A moment later, Tony let out a cry as he arched up and his cock spurted over his fist and his lover's belly. His channel became impossibly tight around Gibbs' cock and he lost his control. He came, groaning loudly as his body shuddered with pleasure.

Afterward, Gibbs pulled out gently, removed the condom and lowered himself over Tony's body. His lover held tightly onto him, with his legs and arms, as if he didn't want to let him go. They rested like that for a while, and then the older man raised his head and kissed his partner.

"You all right?" he asked softly.

"Uhm...never better," Tony answered with a lazy, content smile.

"Good...and tell me, do we have to rush downstairs to prevent your _arrosto _from burning to a crisp, or did you have the good sense to take it off the fire before you greeted me?" Gibbs inquired.

Tony squeezed his buttocks with both his hands and answered with a smile, "It was ready five minutes before you got home. It's safe for us to enjoy the afterglow for a while...that is, until dry sweat and semen pushes us to take a shower..."

Gibbs snorted and he commented, "We'll deal with it when it happens..." For now, he just wanted to rest and bask in the sensation of completion that had encompassed his soul and went far beyond the wonder of the physical satisfaction of finally being one with the person he loved.

**X**

Much later Gibbs and Tony left the bed, took a shower, put on their t-shirts and underwear and walked back downstairs. In the kitchen, they filled their plates with the meat Tony had cooked, picked a bottle of red wine from the rack and returned in the living room.

They settled on the carpet in front of the fireplace – Gibbs started the fire on Tony's request, not because it was cold, but to create some 'atmosphere'- and ate quickly, both because they were hungry and because the meat and the wine tasted so damn good.

When they were done, they put the empty plates and glasses on the coffee table behind them and just stayed there, in amicable silence.

Gibbs stared at Tony, wondering if that was the right moment to tell him something he had been pondering for the past ten days.

"Don't think so hard," Tony murmured, tapping a gentle finger against Gibbs' temple. "You'll get a headache."

"That's the same line you told me eleven years ago," Gibbs replied with a small grin.

"You remember it?"

"I remember everything of those two days."

"Me too. You know, one day we could get back in that town; spend the night in that motel after we stroll along those streets. I wonder if they finally got a video rental and if that shop still sells those delicious biscuits," Tony said, staring at him with a hopeful look.

Gibbs pursued his lips, and commented, nonchalantly, "I guess it could be arranged. That is, if you manage to convince your new boss to give you an out-of-rotation weekend. I heard he's a workaholic bastard that tends to forget people have a private life."

"My new boss?" Tony echoed, sitting straighter. "I have been assigned to a team without being told?"

"Well, the assignment isn't official yet—but I hope you'll accept the position." Gibbs smirked briefly when he saw understanding flash in Tony's eyes. "Stan is moving to the San Diego office, and I need another agent in my team. One able to help me to train McGee and to keep Kate on her toes. So, what do you think?"

"I'm tempted…but don't you have some kind of rule about not dating coworkers?" Tony commented.

"Yep. Number twelve. But first, we aren't dating. Second, I think we'll be able to keep our private life out of the office."

"Uhm…" Gibbs could see Tony observe him for a moment before the younger man said, "I've the feeling you don't want me in your team just because Stan is leaving…"

"You're right. You're a hell of detective, Tony, and it won't be long before you're assigned to field duty. And when it happens, I want to be on your six."

"In this case, I accept your offer, _Boss_- as long as you understands what I will have your six in return." Tony reached out with his right hand and Gibbs took it in his own, squeezing it firmly as they sealed their agreement.

Then he let go of Tony's hand only to grab both of his arms to pull him closer and capture his lips in a long, deep kiss. Gibbs felt his body begin to stir again and he couldn't think of a better way to celebrate the beginning of their new partnership.

The Perfect Matches made love in front of a roaring fire and as it warmed their bodies, their love warmed their hearts.

THE END

.

.

Well, it is done. I hope you enjoyed this story, and thus will be happy to hear there is a sequel/companion story to this one. It's titled "Always Perfect, Always You", it will deal with the events of "Hiatus" and it will be by Tony's POV. I don't know when I will post it yet...BUT you know the drill, reviews make me wish to post sooner, so...*wink*


End file.
